The present invention is concerned with various surface antigens of human cancer identified by mouse monoclonal antibodies and more particularly, with mouse monoclonal antibodies recognizing various antigens expressed by human malignant astrocytoma.
Astrocytoma tumors are normally found only in the brain and are difficult to diagnose in a manner wherein a useful prognosis can be generated and the most effective treatment predicted. The present invention provides monoclonal antibodies which may be used in identifying or phenotying astrocytoma tumors whereby the course of the disease can be predicted and suitable therapy, e.g. chemotherapy versus radiotherapy--can be accomplished.
Furthermore, the present invention provides monoclonal antibodies which may be coupled with various side or toxic agents which then may be used for actual treatment or containment of astrocytoma tumors. Imaging of the tumor may also be possible using various radio labels; however, other means which are believed to be more practical, are available for this purpose.
The present invention also provides a process by which the inventive materials can be raised by sensitization of mice to raise the antibodies and the application of hybridoma fusion techniques to immortalize the cell line.
Work has been done in general with cell surface antigens of human cancers and cell surface antigens of human malignant melanoma and human renal cancer identified by mouse monoclonal antibodies have been described in the literature (1,2).